1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-displaying device for displaying an image of a subject in a display section, and to a display control circuit.
2. Related Art
Conventional image-capturing devices are known in which an image captured by an image-capturing sensor is displayed by a liquid crystal display, and various techniques have been developed for preventing a delayed display of the image of the subject from occurring in the liquid crystal display. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-243615, for example, a technique is disclosed whereby an image signal is read and displayed by a liquid crystal display before writing of the image signal of a single frame to the VRAM is completed in an image-capturing device provided with a VRAM for recording an image signal of a single frame. Specifically, a configuration is described in which image display by a liquid crystal display is started at a playback timing that is delayed by ΔT from the drive timing of the image-capturing sensor.